Correspondance secrète de Vankoekenbeek aux Pulpo Negro
Contexte Alors pirate, Vankoekenbeek écrit en 1611 à l'ensemble des capitaines membres des Pulpo Negro, une confrérie espagnole. Il connaît extrêment bien ses destinataires, puisqu'il a frayé avec eux plusieurs années au sein de la confrérie piastreuse, et eut une liaison brève mais passionnée avec Esther de Spitsmuis, une des fondatrices de la confrérie. Cette correspondance va entraîner le départ de Vankoekenbeek des Piastreux pour l'Espagne, lors de l'épisode connue sous le nom de La Grande Trahison. Une missive cachetée de noir "Mes chers vieux tentacules, On dit de vous que vous avez rejoins la couronne d'Espagne et que vous naviguez en portant haut ses couleurs. Ne sont-ce là que des rumeurs? Si c'est la vérité, oserai-je vous poser une simple question: Pourquoi avoir abandonné le drapeau noir - bien flétri s'il en est - pour prendre celui d'or et de sang? Sans ressentiment aucun, Troelsen Vankoekenbeek." Réponse d'Esther de Spitsmuis "Bon vieux révérend, C't'une bien grande surprise que d'recevoir un d'tes mots. Si c'est l'dernier j'l'imaginais plutôt scellé d'ton sang liquoreux que de noir. Le pus ne t'auras pas encore emporté, force m'est d'le croire. Tout viens à point à qui sait attendre. Je connais l'affection de la Debbie, tu ne connaissais pas sa grande gueule, j'ai appris votre liaison par sa bouche avinée. Si je ne t'en veux plus aujourd'hui, je t'avoue n'avoir pas été particulièrement peinée par l'annonce de ta mort à venir. J'aurai purgé ma colère en paix, exorcisé ma peine et lavé ma honte à ma manière. Mais cette fois ci, si j'espérais ta mort, c'était pour ton bien. C'est dans un face à face avec ton créateur qu'un homme de ta trempe touchera sa rédemption. Que ce soit dans les souffrances éternelles ou dans une place en paradis, tes histoires laissent beaucoup derrière... sauf l'indifférence. Tu m'reconnais bien là, pas vrai, homme de mes autrefois ? Altruiste à n'en plus pouvoir, ma première pensée pour toi c'est d'te voir crevé... mais pour ton bien, par l'saint-foutre ! T'auras donc compris que c't'avec un brin d'amertume que je t'apprends encore vivant mais avec un sourire aux lèvres que j'te vois r'croiser mon ch'min... comme d'quoi on avait sûr'ment encore quelques petits pechés à expier côte à côte. Par l'encre ou en directe présence, tes paroles continuent et continueront de me toucher... encore longtemps... Tes questions ne resteront pas sans réponses, d'moins pas éternellement. Mes réponses s'ront néanmoins sommaires, t'as l'galbe au froc de tirer tes propres conclusions. Tu sais d'ou on viens, tu sais comment j'pense, tu sauras imaginer ou nous allons. Ais-je rejoint la Corona d'Espana, je ne saurais te le dire. Mon Rey ne m'as pas encore appelée en sa cours, et je n'attends pas de sa part une telle invitation. Me suis-je mise à son service, sans aucun doute. Je n'ai pas encore posé le pied en terre Espagnole mais ca n'a pas empeché au souverain de me posséder d'un domaine terrien en son règne d'Europe. Enfin, tu me connais, pointilleuse sur les principes et incisive dans les mots. J'aurai rejoins la Corona le jour ou je retournerai vainqueur en terres du Rey pour prendre commandement direct de mes possessions... que j'espère étendre d'ici la. Et c'est pas pour demain, ça tu t'en doutes. L'Bram m'l'as rappelé en post-mortem, j'suis ici pour changer l'monde et j'ai encore des belles années devant moi. Mais pas des années de piraterie, tu l'as senti. C'est donc sans aucune hésitation que j't'affirme qu't'as point ouïe de rumeurs. Mille fois oui, je sers aujourd'hui l'Espagne. Et comme toute chose que j'entreprends, je le fait haut et fort. J'en arrive donc à ta seconde question... qu'est d'envergure. Pourquoi j'ai décroché mon skull and bones... J'te dirais simplement qu'il ne corresponds plus à ma vision du monde, que cette vision du monde ne sert pas ce drapeau et qu'en retour, ce drapeau ne me sert pas. J'ai pillé, j'ai libéré, j'ai semé la destruction. Parfois à tes cotés. J'ai tenté de donner aux peuples des armes qui les guideraient vers l'avenir pour me rendre compte qu'ils ne cherchent pas la liberté, mais l'asservissement. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est des chaînes de velours, la douce illusion d'une liberté encadrée. Ils sont oisifs, ce qu'ils reconnaissent dans la dominance de l'homme, c'est une liberté de ne pas penser pour soi même. J'ai libéré des villes devant des populaces en liesse qui peu après retournaient la veste en se remettant sous contrôle européen, divine soumission. Mais pourquoi... Le bien commun n'intéresse plus personne à titre individuel. C'est la réussite personnelle qui importe à tous. En ces temps ou une poignée de piastres suffis à changer une vie, j'ai vu trop d'hommes se mettre sous la tutelle de gens mauvais sous la seule base d'un futur embourgeoisé. Et nous, les pirates, les libertaires, les beaux cons de mer... On se bat pour des gens faillibles qui ne s'intéressent pas à notre combat. Ils subissent. Il n'est d'irrémédiable que la soumission, Troelsen. Et ma vie de pirate, c'était de la soumission. Être soumise à une cause délétère qui brouille les cartes plus que ne sert quiconque. Être soumise au discrédit de ma condition qui semblait incapacitante à tout acte de grandeur. Être soumise aux discours nationalistes et à ses aléas sur les espoirs et ambitions de la populace. Lassée de suivre, lassée de subir. J'ai décidé de guider, cette fois ci par l'exemple. J'ai une grande gueule, j'ai de l'ambition et j'ai un esprit calculateur. Pourquoi serviraient-ils toujours à l'ennemi qui catalyse la populace en fonction de ce que nous ne sommes pas ? Ils servent maintenant mes propres intérêts et ceux de l'Espagne. Est-ce de l'égoïsme que d'espérer établir le règne absolu de l'Espagne, seule nation qui par dieu peut soutenir en caraïbes une paix globale et un empire durable ? Est-ce de l'idiotie que de croire que mes moyens et ma voix résonnent mieux dans le concert des milles canons castillans ? Est-ce fourbe de penser qu'orpheline, criminelle, dépossédée, ma meilleure chance de changer ma condition et celle des autres est de prendre les rennes du commandement, alors qu'elles sont si naturellement confortables en mes mains ? Est-ce la fin de mon combat que d'assumer que c'est en me dotant de plus grands moyens que j'arriverai à réaliser de plus grandes choses ? Certains disent qu'on est ce qu'on mange. Moi de répondre que nous sommes ce que nous faisons. J'ai décidé de n'être plus que pillage et idéologies en désuétude. Je suis gloire et je serai légende. Ici et outre-mer. Pourquoi avoir choisi le Oro Y Sangre ? Parce que c'est par l'or et le sang que j'ai toujours changé le monde et qu'enfin, je le fait maintenant de manière tout à fait légitime. Pour ma gloire personelle et celle de mon Rey. Parce que la seule manière de changer le monde n'est plus de tout brûler pour espérer qu'il renaisse de ses cendres. Car il renait le même, voir plus con et sombre encore, plus faillible, plus sot et mort. Voué à l'éternel échec. La seule façon de changer le monde, c'est de l'encadrer. Et tu peux me croire, c'est à ma manière et avec mes armes habituelles, qu'il sera encadré. Si tu entends mon prénom dans les tavernes sur ta route, n'oublie pas de leur dire que toi même, tu as cotoyé cette Senora de Spitsmuis et qu'elle est bien à la hauteur des mots qu'on lui porte. Et si tu les entends me craindre, c'est qu'ils sont ennemis, raconte leur mes pires immondices. Et si tu les entends m'admirer, c'est qu'ils sont espagnols ou qu'ils le seront un jour. Écoute ce qu'ils ont à dire et apprends leur pourquoi si je doit être crainte, ils doivent m'aimer. Rappelle leur que c'est en temps de crise, que l'on fait de grandes choses. Paye leur un pot en mon nom, à chaque fois que tu l'entends cité, en bien ou en mal. Quand nous nous croiserons, ils te seront remboursés au centuple. Dans l'attente, je repense à notre histoire. Sra. Esther La Musarana." De l'agua mansa me libre Dios! de Vankoekenbeek à Esther "Señora de Spitsmuis, Je ne pense pas mentir, ni à vous, ni à moi, en disant que j’ai touché ma rédemption. Et si elle n’est pas complète, ce n’est que partie remise et arrivera en son juste temps. J’ajouterai que j’ai vu, dans la région de Panama, des indigènes boire volontairement l’épais venin des serpents ou scorpions ou que sais-je qu’on trouve par là-bas. C’étaient des adultes que j’ai surpris dans cet étrange rite, mais j’ai appris plus tard qu’il en était fait de même sur les enfants et les jeunes adultes. Bien sûr, les enfants ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu’il se passait, et, ceux qui échouaient seraient mort d’une morsure probablement dans l’année. Par contre, les jeunes et les adultes étaient véritablement transformés après la cérémonie? ; comme grandis. Oui, je crois que c’est bien le mot. Ceux qui sortaient de cet inique affrontement avec la mort, avec le pouvoir suprême des puissances supérieures auxquelles ils élèvent des autels et des statues, s’étaient définitivement rapprochés de ces idoles. Le serpent est entré en moi Et il fut vaincu L’y reprendre on ne pourra Jamais jamais plus. Vos paroles sont bien douces à mes oreilles et je ne peux cacher que je partage votre vision des choses. Sans doute encore teintée de l’homme de vos jadis. J’espère d’ailleurs que vous saurez lui pardonner son égarement autant que vous avez su pardonné à la Debbie son goût pour mon or et ses pressantes avances à mon endroit. Et sachez que si mon navire n'avait pas sombré en feu de joie, si Debbie et moi n'avions pas pêché, jamais nous n'aurions pu à nouveau échangé si belle prose. Et sans doute, aujourd'hui, je serai un bien triste capitaine. Alors, à l'une comme à l'autre, je n'en veux nullement. Et, si jamais une telle crainte vous a étreint ou vous étreint encore, éteignez la prestement, car elle n'a plus de raison d'être. Soyez en sûre. Toujours est-il que mes idées sont là, parmi les votres. Et je commence à chérir, moi aussi, l’hégémonique Espagne. Et j’espère qu’elle sera différente, ici dans les Caraïbes qu’en Castille, où les maravédis ne s’échangent que trop facilement et où votre bon Rey a délaissé son pouvoir au profit de son courtisan favori. J’avoue ne pas encore savoir si cet homme est pieux et sage ou s’il n’est qu’irresponsable et à des lieues de ce qu’il a, sans le vouloir, créé. Mais ces discussions n’ont pas encore lieu d’être, n’est-ce pas? ? Comme vous le savez peut-être – on dit l’Espagne bien informée – j’ai retrouvé l’étendard de la Piastre et rejoins d’anciens et délabrés compagnons. Comme nous avons tous changés sous le ciseau impitoyable et pourtant nécessaire du temps? ! Mais certaines choses semblent ne pas avoir changé... Et nul doute que, bientôt, mes actions sauront dire à qui veux l’entendre où se trouve mes convictions. Charge à vous de trouver, parmi ceux qui arborent l’oro y sangre, des oreilles attentives à cela. En attendant, je regarde vers l’avenir. Troelsen Vankoekenbeek." Corsaires au poulpe noir [Réponse de Vankoekenbeek aux Pulpo Negro "S’il m’arrive de me répandre parfois dans de longs écrits, ça ne sera pas le cas aujourd’hui. La situation qui me pousse à une telle brièveté est la suivante : Ayant réalisé que les idéaux défendus par les convaincus des pirates sont incompatibles avec ce qu’est et ce que va devenir notre monde, et que, jamais ô grand jamais nous n’avons été architecte d’un quelconque changement, je me suis rendu auprès de mes frères pirates. Mon but n’était pas de les convaincre, ni de discourir avec eux sur les tenants et aboutissants de nos actions, mais de savoir si ils avaient changé. S’ils étaient prêts à changer. Et, si j’en juge par leur volonté d’aller saccager la ville de San Antonio de Gibraltar, j’imagine que vous pouvez trouver vous-même la réponse aux questions énoncées à demi-mots ci-avant. Mais, cela n’arrivera pas. Gibraltar ne sera pas détruite. En effet, je crois fermement que l’Empire Espagnol, qui ne nous trompons pas n’est pas emprunt de défauts, est la seule puissance dans les Caraïbes à même de nous assurer des lendemains moins sombres, éclairés par la justesse de ses hommes ; les idées de ses penseurs ; l’imagination de ses hommes de sciences. L’Espagne est une grande puissance, seule à même de rayonner sur notre monde. Et, c’est bien pourquoi, je songe sérieusement à rejoindre les rangs d’El Pulpo Negro. Plusieurs d’entre vous ont navigué à mes côtés et me connaissent. Ou plutôt connaissaient un certain homme que je ne suis plus. Mais je sais, d’ors et déjà, par une missive reçue il y a quelques temps du señor Montoya et par celles que j’ai échangées avec la señora de Spitsmuis, que nous avons beaucoup en commun. Un beaucoup que je résumerais par un pragmatisme avisé qui sert une certaine idée de ce que devrait être ces Caraïbes, entachées de tout les maux des hommes. Cependant, le temps n’est pas venu pour moi de vous rejoindre – si vous l’acceptez. Car, avant qu’il ne vienne, je souhaite défendre San Antonio de l’inutile fureur pirate. J’espère que cet acte saura parvenir à vos oreilles, ainsi qu’à celles d’autres corsaires servant la couronne d’Espagne. Sincèrement, Troelsen Vankoekenbeek. Post-scriptum : Ci-joint la liste des capitaines qui comptent prendre la cité, ainsi que leur navire [[Bram Hawkins] sur la Lord of War, frégate d’escorte Arland Vanertal sur la Black Whisper, frégate Tremayne Crow sur la Deus Irae, frégate de course Joach Van Groenliet sur la Tatanka Iyotake, frégate de course Van Baart sur le Zwarg Bart, brigantin Alex de Barois, sur le Revanche, brigantin rapide Barthiémus, sur la Black Phoenix, frégate Sarück sur l’Ebre, lougre Les forces en présence ne sont pas vraiment à notre avantage, mais je compte sur l'effet de la surprise qui prendra corps lorsque mes boulets s'ajouteront à ceux de la forteresse. Merci donc de pas ébruiter ces informations." Category:1611 Category:Anthologie des missives Category:Piastreux